Abet Drakethorn of Boulderthane
Abet Drakethorn of Boulderthane "Oi, friend, 'ow 'bout after these sorry lads taste me hammer, we go grab us a pint?" Race: Dwarf Age: 84 Experience: Thirty-four years of mercenary work, exploring, and training for his eventual battle with a dragon Warhammer of Drakethorn This warhammer carries with it a Rune of Naghoth, the great hero of Boulderthane, who had slain several young drakes upon the retreat from the Great Chasm. His descendants are known as the Drakethorns, each one of them having been sent out once during their lives to slay a drake past the Frontier. Abet himself earned this warhammer from his grandfather, who had placed the rune upon the great stone several hundred years ago, by setting out on his journey for the upcoming dragon battle that he, himself, must fulfill. The rune casts upon the receiving end of the hammer, besides a few broken ribs, a great chill of cryomancy that freezes the enemy down to the bone. Armor and other items: '''Steel nasal helm, boots, and chainmail, leather gauntlets, wears an amulet of Aznathin (an image of an eye) and amulet of Roderick (a cross-marked shield) on a chain around his neck, has a pack filled with various tomes, scrolls, linen clothes, and a waterskin '''Magical ability: '''Journeyman level. Major training in Abjuration magic, minor training in Runesmithing '''Alignment: Chaotic Good Religion: Worshiper of Gronmir Dwarfmaker, patron of Aznathin and Roderick History Descended from a long line of arcane dragon-slayers, Abet has a lot to live up to. The Boulderthane clan is an offshoot of the Dragonsbane, a family of smiths, runesmiths, and battlemages. Abet's father, and his father's father, and his father before him, all the way up to Naghoth Drakethorn, were great warriors who have defeated many a dragon among them. This legacy flows through their blood just as much as booze fills their bellies, making the men of this house the kind of folk you'd want to buy a drink for and have behind you in a fight. Abet himself grew up a true brute of a dwarf, always one to pick fights with the others, but only when they hurt him or his friends. He spent much of his youth pledging an oath to the god Aznathin for wisdom and god Roderick for companionship, and hopes to join the great halls of Gronmir Dwarfmaker upon his death. He trained vigorously to hone his craft of wizardry, so rare a thing for dwarves, and became quite proficient in the school of Abjuration, casting up great shields of mana to protect him from spell and sword alike. Upon setting out to begin his journey into manhood at the age of fifty (dwarves consider maturity to occur later, due to their long lives), he has made the trek back to his home in the halls of Boulderthane each winter to hone his craft with runesmithing, which he is learning at an incredibly fast rate. For thirty-four years Abet has traveled across the New World, learning of the folk and aiding those in need, and has even sailed to the Old World a couple of times, to speak with the old clans and visit the Gronmir Mountains. He has most recently been hired on as a soldier for Gladios Magnus, the resurrected leader of the People's Conglomerate. Category:Character